wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Elizabeth
Elizabeth Ann Hulette, best known in professional wrestling circles as Miss Elizabeth, was an American professional wrestling manager and occasional professional wrestler. Biography You can't make mention of the women of sports-entertainment without bringing to the tip of your tongue the beautiful, soft-spoken Miss Elizabeth. A mainstay in the 1980s, Elizabeth's elegance is what set her apart from all of her female predecessors, and her patience, poise and kindness made our fans fall in love with her. Miss Elizabeth's mark on the world of sports-entertainment stretches far beyond how many championships she led "Macho Man" Randy Savage to or how many times she put herself in harm's way to protect "Macho Man." Elizabeth truly was the "First Lady of Wrestling" -- she wore extravagant gowns to the ring; she was classy, sophisticated and independent; and she left big shoes for every female who followed to fill. Perhaps nothing spoke more to her character than her longtime allegiance to one of WWE's most memorable Superstars. In 1985, "Macho Man" Randy Savage shocked the world -- and a slew of WWE managers offering their services -- when he introduced Miss Elizabeth as his manager. The two could not have been any more different; Savage was loud, in-your-face and cocky, while Elizabeth rarely spoke a word. But it was her loyalty to "Macho Man" that showed just how incredible a woman Elizabeth truly was. Despite Savage's rule-breaking ways, Elizabeth remained faithful. Even when he crushed the larynx of Ricky Steamboat, she stood by her man. It was that devotion that eventually paid off for the duo professionally, as she became a calming influence to Savage, eventually guiding "Macho Man" to the WWE Championship at WrestleMania IV. Miss Elizabeth was also an instrumental piece in bringing together The Mega Powers, Savage & Hulk Hogan. Although Savage's jealousy over Elizabeth's friendship with Hogan eventually imploded The Mega Powers, the duo was highly successful in their time together, and Elizabeth deserves credit for keeping the two Superstars in sync. On a personal level, the partnership between Miss Elizabeth and Randy Savage became much more than Superstar-manager when their unlikely romance blossomed. Our fans will never forget the image from WrestleMania VII when a concerned Elizabeth jumped the railing and ran to the ring to defend Savage -- who was being attacked by Sensational Sherri after losing a Retirement Match. Elizabeth showed her true spirit when she threw Sherri from the ring to protect "Macho Man." Shocked by her reemergence, Savage hoisted Miss Elizabeth high on his shoulder as those in attendance wept at the emotional moment. The devotion Miss Elizabeth and Randy Savage showed each other over their years together would fully blossom at SummerSlam 1991, when the two entered into marriage. Reunited with Elizabeth, "Macho Man" would come out of retirement and once again capture the WWE Championship, this time at WrestleMania VIII. And although Elizabeth was banned from ringside, she rushed to be by Savage's side to watch his victory. After four years away from the ring, Elizabeth would return to manage Randy Savage in WCW in 1996. She would also branch out and enjoy time alongside the Four Horsemen, but would spend most of her WCW days as a member of the nWo, aligned once more with "Macho Man" and Hulk Hogan. When WCW was bought by WWE, Elizabeth quietly retired from sports-entertainment. Sadly, Miss Elizabeth passed away in 2003, robbing our fans and sports-entertainment of one of its classiest and most endearing personalities. - WWE.com Later life Elizabeth and Luger stayed together as a couple, after leaving WCW in 2000. After her departure from wrestling, Hulette began working at the front desk at Main Event Fitness in Marietta, Georgia, a gym that Luger had owned for years after he and Steve Borden (Sting) opened it during their wrestling heyday. Elizabeth was advertised to make her first wrestling appearance on television since her departure from WCW in 2000 during the World Wrestling All-Stars tour of Europe in November 2002 and December 2002 alongside Luger. She accompanied Luger on the tour overseas, but didn't appear on a single show. Elizabeth never made another wrestling appearance on television after her release from WCW. Luger ended up winning and losing the WWA World Heavyweight Championship in matches with Sting during the tour. On April 19, 2003, Elizabeth was involved in a domestic dispute with Luger, who allegedly struck her in the garage of their townhouse in Marietta, Georgia. Cobb County police found Elizabeth with two bruised eyes, a bump on her head, and a cut lip. Luger was charged with a misdemeanor count of battery and released on $2,500 bond. Two days later on April 21, Luger was arrested for driving under the influence after rear-ending another car while driving his Porsche. According to the report on the arrest, Luger had slurred speech and bloodshot eyes and could not locate his driver's license. Luger had a 9mm Luger handgun in the car. Elizabeth was a passenger in the vehicle, and was sent home in a taxicab. Luger was also driving with a suspended license for not appearing in court on March 5, 2003, for a hearing on a previous offense – driving with expired tags and having no proof of vehicle insurance. Other media Miss Elizabeth appeared in four WCW video games: WCW/nWo Revenge, WCW Nitro, WCW/nWo Thunder and WCW Backstage Assault. She has also appeared in three WWE video games as an NPC and making a cameo in the 1989 arcade game WWF Superstars, WWE 2K14 and WWE 2K16 as a selectable manager. Death On May 1, 2003, in Marietta, Georgia, Luger called 9-1-1 to report that Hulette was not breathing. She did not respond to mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, and paramedics rushed her to the WellStar Kennestone Hospital Emergency Room, where she was pronounced dead at the age of 42. A medical examiner listed the cause of death as "acute toxicity", brought on by a mix of painkillers and vodka. Her death was ruled an accident. Hulette was buried at Frankfort Cemetery. Awards and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation ** Slammy Award for Woman of the Year (1987) Category:WWE Alumni Category:WCW Alumni Category:1985 Debuts Category:2000 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:Golden Age Era Category:New Generation Era Category:Attitude Era Category:Deceased